Combination sensors having a rate-of-rotation sensor component and an integrated, statically measuring acceleration sensor component are used, for example, in automotive engineering or technology. The sensitivity and the offset of a rate-of-rotation sensor component are generally checked and calibrated using a device which sets the combination sensor in a rotary motion about its rate-of-rotation sensitivity axis. The sensitivity and offset of the acceleration sensor component are calibrated independently of this at a further calibration station, for example with the aid of a tilting table. Conventionally, each sensor component of the combination sensor is provided with its own calibration station, so that the outlay for calibrating the combination sensor is, on the whole, relatively substantial.